Not-Allison meets Elaina
In the previous weeks some strange advents have happened around the society. While this was not unusual for the group of rouge scientists for there to be some oddities surrounding them, but these events that I speak of weren’t that of the accidental portal opening on the Solstice, the strange behavior or Dr. Helen Jekyll, and the arrival of new comers. These events were smaller, unnoticeable at first, but none the less strange. In the previous year the scientists have all experienced at one point or another feel of being watched though they just blamed it on one another. These feelings have increased to the point of becoming a part of the society experience. In the previous month odder things still have occurred. Items around the society began disappearing. Nothing that was critical but things that were noticed over time. Among the list of missing items are: Blankets, food, rocks, many curtains, paper, broken tools, and 52 Lids. While some items disappeared other began to appear. Some of the broken tools came backed fixed, needed ingredients would appear in beds, wanted items would be found stuck to the ceilings. While this was happily unquestioned by the scientists other odd items would appear that they would not need nor desire. For instance small dead animals would be found outside bedroom doors, jars of blood were discovered lining window sills, and most notably four days ago a box was found sitting in the main hall containing 13 eyeballs 68 teeth most of which were not human. -------------------------------- It was a hot summer night in July though most of the lodgers were able to beat the heat and fall asleep. At around 2 in the morning a small tapping started at the main doors. The tapping grew louder and louder becoming a knocking and then a pounding. The pounding continued to grow until a single large slam shook the doors and echoed through the halls followed by deathly silence. Ms Elaina Hyde: *elaina jerked awake, startled. She sighed, thinking that it was a dream. She laid back down, unable to fall asleep. So she got up and went to get some sugary unheathly foods, humming* hmmmm. Hyde without a Jekyll: *When she steps out of her room she trips over a large bag laying outside her door. The bag tips over spilling small white crystals across the hall. The air now smells sweet.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *yelps and falls flat on her face. She stands, rubbing her nose, and looks at the crystals* is that... Sugar? Hyde without a Jekyll: *It's sugar.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *elaina grinned and picked up a hand full* this will be great... On something else. Straight sugar is nasty! *giggles* I wonder if they have plantains? *grabs the back and skips to the kitchen* Hyde without a Jekyll: *When Elaina bursts through the kitchen door she finds a stranger standing in the middle of it holding another very large sack. The stranger peers over the top of the sack at Elaina.* ...Crap... Ms Elaina Hyde: *yelps* who are you?! *frowns* I haven't met you... Just another person here I guess??? *slowly goes to the fridge, looking for fried plantains* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The stranger watches Elaina, puts the bag on the floor, sits down next to it, reaches in, pulls out a hand full of fried plantains, and then starts eating them.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *turns and gasps* can I have some?! Puh-leeeeeease??? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure grabs a handful and shrinks away from the bag giving you room to dive in.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *smiles and pulls some out of the bag, sprinkling it with a ton of sugar* mmmm... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure stops eating the plantains in their hands and watches you closely* Ms Elaina Hyde: So, what's your name? *a small, almost sadistic grin, that's scarily unfamiliar to her childish face, has started to spread across her face the more she ate, already eating quite a bit of the bag of sugar* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure pauses for a moment in shock and then begins to laugh.* I've never been asked that before! Ms Elaina Hyde: You... Haven't? Why not? *the grin disappears and she stops eating, curious now* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure stops laughing and stares down at it's gloved hands.* I...I guess it's cause they all die before they can ask...*The figure opens and closes their hands a few times almost as though they were testing them to see if they still worked.* But...I guess...This body is named... *The figure hesitates for a momement and the next word that comes out of it's mouth is filled quiet emotions.* ...Allison... Ms Elaina Hyde: *frowns, confused* um... Okay... Allison... Where did you come from? *notices how the stranger looked kind of sad* are... You okay? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure stops moving for a few minutes and just stairs at their hands. When they finally speak again the confusion you feel fills their own voice.* ...I-I'm not sure... I was wondering if you could help me answer those questions. Ms Elaina Hyde: Me...? *rubs the scar on her neck nervously, not noticing as it had become a habit, and then smiles at them* sure. My name's Elaina Hyde. *holds her hand out* it's nice to meet you. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure bolts back from the hand and into a defensive sitting position. Realizing you mean no harm the figure relaxes but doesn't move towards you or your hand.* I know your name but it's... nice to finally meet you Elaina. I was wondering do you know where I could find a very special kind of salt? Ms Elaina Hyde: Um... Okay... Maybe? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The next word out of her mouth comes as a bit of a shock. It's the name of the salt. The salt you know of and it's used for one thing and one thing alone. HJ7* Ms Elaina Hyde: *freezes* Wh... Why? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure eyes you, sighs, and reaches into it's satchel.* I- I need to make this. *The figure pulls out a old worn piece of paper, bits of it are missing and most of it is burned and covered in dirt and blood but three legible messages stands out. At the top in neat hand writing is written 'A New Start for a New World'. Over top of the entire page is written in blotted hurried ink 'NEVER TO BE USED UNLESS YOU WISH TO PROVOKE EVIL HIMSELF!' and underneath all of that is scrawled HJ7* Ms Elaina Hyde: How... How did you get that?! I thought Helen had the only recipe! This... That... That's impossible...! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure almost jumps on top of Elaina in excitement but instead lands mere inches away. Desperation fills it's voice when they speak.* Wait you know what this is?!? CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IT DOES!?! Ms Elaina Hyde: *yelps* yes! It makes an alter ego! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure sit's back confused and thinks about what it just learned.* It makes another person? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yes. An alter ego, inside of you. A few people have one, like Dr. Fail- er, Helen Jekyll. Hyde without a Jekyll: Inside of you...where does the original person go? Ms Elaina Hyde: They're still there. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure's breath catches.* How do they come back? Ms Elaina Hyde: They just switch back and forth? Hyde without a Jekyll: They do? How? Ms Elaina Hyde: I... Don't know. Magic! Science! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure sits back in disappointment and sadness.* What... What if Sh-they don't come back? Ms Elaina Hyde: Um... That won't happen... Hyde without a Jekyll: *She perks up at this.* That's good. *She eats a plantain chip before continuing.* So do you know where I can find that salt? Ms Elaina Hyde: Helen has some... Hyde without a Jekyll: Can we get it? Ms Elaina Hyde: Probably. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure jumps to her feet excitement filling her voice!* Great! Let's go! Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, but... Helen's out. Can you wait, or...? Hyde without a Jekyll: I-I would like to get it now. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Okay, I'll try... Hyde without a Jekyll: Thank you. Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't know if... It's in her house, or her room here... Hyde without a Jekyll: Well we can check both. Ms Elaina Hyde: I guess... Hyde without a Jekyll: Ok! Let's Go! *Excitedly walks to the door and then stops waiting for you to follow.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *follows her, looking back longingly at the sugar* Hyde without a Jekyll: *looks back at Elaina* Lead the-- *The figure sees Elaina looking longingly at the sugar. They reach into their satchel and pull out a small bag and hands it to her.* This might help you lead better... Ms Elaina Hyde: *giggles and takes it, leading* Hyde without a Jekyll: *Follows excitedly after Elaina as they travel the halls to Helen's office.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina opened the door to her room* I think... I saw... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure waits patiently outside.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *goes to Helen's bookshelf* I watched her one time, it was one of there books. Come on, come help! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure walks into Helen's room taking it in and observing every corner. The figure then reaches into their satchel and pulls out four large cans and sets them on the floor for to stand on.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Hey, Helen got it from one of these books... Try looking on the book shelf! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure picks the cans back up and puts them into their satchel. The satchel shows no sign of holding 4 very large cans. The figure, then walks over to the selves and starts pulling off books and opening them.* How do we know which one is the right one? Ms Elaina Hyde: Look... *opens a book called crime and punishment* found it! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure puts the book in their hands back and jogs over to Elaina.* M-May I have it? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah, sure. It's the whole serum right here. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure rips off their scarf, grabs the serum, and drinks it in one fell swoop.* Ms Elaina Hyde: NONONONO WAIT!!!! *takes it before she can drink it* we didn't add the salt!!! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure blushes (You can see their cheeks now.)* Oh right sorry. *Pulls out the salt and the recipe and pours in the required amount.* Am I forgetting anything else? Ms Elaina Hyde: That could've been so bad. Who knows what would've happened... You can drink it now. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure drinks the potion ...and nothing happens...a minute goes by then two and still nothing.* When is it supposed to start taking effect? Ms Elaina Hyde: It should take affect almost immediately after you drink it...? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure grows red with rage.* IT DIDN'T WORK!!! WHY DIDN'T IT WORK! *The figure chucks their top hat and then their goggles at the floor. You can now see them properly and tell that they are a girl. The girl has long dirty blond hair with a few streaks of blond and brown running throughout. Her hair is kept back in a pony tail and matted with blood and dirt, though there are many shorter strands that hang wildly in front. She has a thin build and something about her seems deformed though it's impossible to tell what. The eyes however are the most striking of all. The left eye is burnt orange and appears to be dead. One may even make the mistake of thinking it was glass due to the lack of life behind it but the pupal dilates. The right is a bright shocking blue that seems to hold great terror and at the moment great anger behind it.* IT SHOULD HAVE WORKED!! *The figure then rips off her satchel and also throws that against a wall with great force. After a second she realizes what she's done and quickly rushes over to the satchel picking it up and cradling it in her arms, her back facing you. You hear small silent sobs and whispering now coming from her.* It should have worked...why didn't it... Ms Elaina Hyde: *backs up* um... I'm sorry... Are you ok...? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl doesn't turn around.* ...No... I'm not ok...She's not ok...and I don't know why or how or--or anything! Ms Elaina Hyde: Hey, hey, it's okay! Don't freak out. I'm going to help you! I'm going to help you figure out everything, okay? Please don't cry... *hugs her* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks up at her tears streaming from her blue eye. Her orange eye shows nothing.* I-*sniff* I need to find her. C-Can you help me find her? Ms Elaina Hyde: Find who, Allison? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure nods her head solemnly, pulls out a picture frame, and hands it to you.* Have you seen her? *In the frame is a picture of girl in a simple dress with long, straight, light blond hair. She has Orange, caring eyes and a sweet smile. She seems to resemble the girl next to you almost as if they could be sisters.* Ms Elaina Hyde: She almost looks... Like you? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl's blue eye starts pouring tears again and silent sobs rack her body.* Ms Elaina Hyde: What? Are you sisters? Are you sure you aren't that girl...? Hyde without a Jekyll: T-That's the problem! I-I don't know! I-I don't think I'm her b-b-but then who am I? Where is s-she? And-And why w-won't she come b-back? Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't know... Hyde without a Jekyll: ...Neither do I... Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm so sorry... Hyde without a Jekyll: It's not your fault. A-And it's not mine...And it's not h-hers...*Her voice drops to a whisper* Its-Its....Theirs. Ms Elaina Hyde: Who's? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl whispers* The Silver Feather Men. Ms Elaina Hyde: What? Hyde without a Jekyll: T-They come at sunset...I-Its their fault...T-They did something t-to her...T-They tried to kill her...I-Its their fault...their fault she's missing... Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh...? Hyde without a Jekyll: ...I-I mean Its gotta be their fault ....after what they did...right? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah, but... Who are they? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure grows quite for a few minutes and then replys.* ...I ....I don't know.... Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Okay, that's okay. Hyde without a Jekyll: No It's Not! Ms Elaina Hyde: We can figure it out! Hyde without a Jekyll: I've been trying to figure it out for 3--no today marks 4 years! And nothing! No sign that she's dead and no sign she's alive, just Nothing! Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm sorry... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The figure grows quite the anger draining away.* ...Maybe you'll see something I haven't...maybe you'll find her. Ms Elaina Hyde: Maybe! Hyde without a Jekyll: Thank you. Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm happy to help you. Hyde without a Jekyll: Well, where do you think we should start? Ms Elaina Hyde: Um... Maybe... Where did you see her last? Hyde without a Jekyll: Back in the shed of her master's house... Ms Elaina Hyde: Where's the shed Hyde without a Jekyll: It's gone now...they burned it to the ground. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Hyde without a Jekyll: ...Any more ideas? Ms Elaina Hyde: Go anyways? Hyde without a Jekyll: *She hesitates*...ok...*The girl stands up* Ms Elaina Hyde: Lead the way? Hyde without a Jekyll: ...It's going to be a bit of a walk...*The girl begins to put on her scarf, goggles, and hat again concealing her face.* Ms Elaina Hyde: okay! Hyde without a Jekyll: *When the two girls arrived at the place The sun was beginning to rise. They're destination was in a middle class area of London. The street was lined with small but well kept houses each with it's own set of servants. However they're destination was much different than the houses around them. Ruins that were once a house stood in a lot reclaimed by nature. A small garden in the back was over grown and wild. If there was a house here it was vacant for many years. Upon further investigation the house ruins contained burned marks on the pieces that were left. The girl and Elaina stood on the opposite side of the street from the house. Quietly the girl turned to Elaina and muttered.* I'm surprised it's still here. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, wow... Well, let's get to lookin'! Hyde without a Jekyll: *As Elaina crosses the street the girl stays motionless on the other side, staring at the ruins.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *looks back* you okay...? Hyde without a Jekyll: I just thought I wouldn't ever come back here...*The girl then begins to follow Elaina.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The two girls struggle through the tall grass towards the ruins. The plants seem to be out of control as nature takes back her land. While most everything is covered in vines, grass, bushes, and weeds some remains of civilization peaks out from the greenery.* ...What are we looking for? Ms Elaina Hyde: Any clues that someone was here. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl walks past the ruins of a burnt building to a open grassy area behind it and then stops.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *follows her* what is it? Hyde without a Jekyll: This is where the shed was... Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Hyde without a Jekyll: *There is nothing noticeable about the place. No ruins, no foot prints, no ash. Only a cluster of tall grasses and weeds.* ... Ms Elaina Hyde: Wait... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks up at her.* ...What is it? Ms Elaina Hyde: There's no shed ruins? Hyde without a Jekyll: ...no it was wooden. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh. Hyde without a Jekyll: When I came back these were all that I could recover from the pile of ash. *She taps her goggles.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Okay... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl sits down in the tall grass and stares at the ruins of the house.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Are you okay? Hyde without a Jekyll: Not really... This was the last place Allison was. It's filled with so many bad memories: the burning shed, her master, the Silver Feather Men. I only came back here once and I thought I would never need to return... Ms Elaina Hyde: Let me see your goggles? Hyde without a Jekyll: *She pulls her goggles off but keeps her face covered with the scarf and top hat.* Here...*She hands the goggles to Elaina. They appear to be normal goggles that one might buy at a cheap shop. They have a layer of dirt, dried blood, and dust on them. In the cracks and crevices is ash.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Hm... Blood... *frowns* didn't you say they burned the shed down...? Hyde without a Jekyll: They did burn down the shed, and the blood isn't mine incase you were wondering... Ms Elaina Hyde: Then what about the house? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks at the ruins.* That was her master's house... *In a monotone voice she continues.* I burned it to the ground. Ms Elaina Hyde: Why? Hyde without a Jekyll: ...He was a bad man and this was a bad place to Allison...So I destroyed it like they destroyed her. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, that... Makes sense. . . Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl nods.* Though I did take some liberties when dealing with her master. Ms Elaina Hyde: Hm, I can see that. Hyde without a Jekyll: *She nods.* I'm glad you understand, most people don't. Ms Elaina Hyde: Well... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks at Elaina.* Ms Elaina Hyde: It's a weird thing... You're looking for a girl when she seems to be you... Hyde without a Jekyll: *Tears begin to spill from her blue eye while her orange one remained dead.* T-That's the problem! I-I'm not her and I should b-be! Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, hey! It's okay! *hugs her* Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl begins to sob in Elaina's arm* I-I shouldn't be here! ...She should be here not m-me!... I don't know wh-why she's not here o-or why she hasn't c-come back!!! Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't either, but it'll be okay. Where do you think she might've gone? Do you have any of her memories? Hyde without a Jekyll: I don't know!! She just was...Gone!! And I have all of h-her memories...ju-just no em-emotional co-connection to them. Ms Elaina Hyde: Where would she go? Where is her family? Hyde without a Jekyll: T-That's the thing...I think she's in me! *She begins to sob silently into Elaina's arms.* Ms Elaina Hyde: She's... In you? What... Oh, that's why you look like her! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl continues to cry.* The-They came and burned th-the shed with her I-in it. A-And then they in-injected her with something....A-And the-then she took t-that potion...and-and then I came to b-b-be! Ms Elaina Hyde: That potion...? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl nods.* The serum that recipe, I showed you earlier, makes. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Oh! You're her Hyde! Hyde without a Jekyll: *sniff* ...Hyde?.. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah! Hyde without a Jekyll: ...What's a Hyde?... Ms Elaina Hyde: An alter ego? Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks even more confused.* ...An alter ego?... Ms Elaina Hyde: Hela. Hela is a Hyde. Hyde without a Jekyll: Right there's the Hyde family with you and Hela and Mz. Hyde. But what's this have to do with alter egos? Ms Elaina Hyde: They're alter egos. Hela is, at least. Hyde without a Jekyll: Wait...they're alter egos...of who? Ms Elaina Hyde: Hela is Helen's alter ego. My family... Well... They're the kids of Edward Hyde, the Alter ego of Henry Jekyll. Hyde without a Jekyll: ...So you're telling me that this serum creates alter egos? And that the Hydes are alter egos of the Jekylls? And I'm a Hyde?...Do you know how insane this all sounds?!? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yes! I know, but it has to be... You're a Hyde. Hyde without a Jekyll: So...If I'm Allison's alter ego then what happened to her? Ms Elaina Hyde: She's in your head! Hyde without a Jekyll: Ok...believe that everything your saying is true. Where is she in my head cause I haven't seen her in 4 years? Ms Elaina Hyde: She must be really quiet. I don't know why the serum didn't work... Hyde without a Jekyll: Well I know I'm not Allison so didn't the serum work? Ms Elaina Hyde: No, when you drank it you should've changed back... Hyde without a Jekyll: ...but I didn't... Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah, remember? We went to Helen's room and drank it? Hyde without a Jekyll: I remember...but she didn't come back...but I didn't stop existing... Ms Elaina Hyde: You wouldn't stop existing... But why didn't she come back? Hyde without a Jekyll: ...I don't know...They...They probably did something to her...they're always the reason things go bad... Ms Elaina Hyde: O-oh. Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl looks back at the ruined buildings. Her orange eye still dead as ever but her blue eye flickers between fear and sadness.* Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm sorry, I don't know what to do... *hugs her* Hyde without a Jekyll: ....Neither do I...*hugs back* Ms Elaina Hyde: I'm so sorry... Hyde without a Jekyll: ...Thank you... Ms Elaina Hyde: For what? I didn't help at all... Hyde without a Jekyll: But you did. You helped me figure out more of what happened that night. You told me what the serum does ...and you let me try to recreate it. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh... Hyde without a Jekyll: *more hugs* Thank you. Ms Elaina Hyde: No problem... Hyde without a Jekyll: *After a few moments she ends the hug.* Should we go back to the Society? It's getting light out here. *She looks at the sun peeking over the buildings. Ms Elaina Hyde: Sure.... Hyde without a Jekyll: *Elaina and the girl had a pleasant walk back to the society as the fresh light of dawn spread across London. They didn't talk much as they were both deep in thought over what they had both learned. Now back on the steps on the Society The girl spoke.* We're here...but should I stay? Ms Elaina Hyde: Of course! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl pauses for a moment deep in thought* ...I guess you're right. If I hadn't talked to you I would have been stuck right back where I started...So if you think I can learn more on what happened to Allison here...I would like to stay. Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah! I'm sure you'll love it here. Hyde without a Jekyll: Y-You really think so? Ms Elaina Hyde: Yeah! Definitely! Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl smiles.* Ok! Ms Elaina Hyde: *hugs her* Hyde without a Jekyll: *hugs back.* T-Thank you! Ms Elaina Hyde: For what? Hyde without a Jekyll: ...Making me feel safe. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, of course. Nobody deserves to be scared... Hyde without a Jekyll: *The girl pauses and then tears of relief and joy pour out of her blue eye.* T-Thank you! Ms Elaina Hyde: *hugs her tighter* of course. Obtained From First Oc Introduction First Oc Introduction Part 2 Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nex's Return